


The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicolas Flamel knows the two greatest and craziest wizards in the world. And he thinks they'd like to know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

Nicolas Flamel was very, very old. So old, in fact, that he had met Clow Reed when the now famous wizard was nothing but a young Potions student with his head full of ideas and ambitions, each one crazier than the others. He had already shown an amazing talent, but most of the respectable magical community considered him a little too strange.

A few years later, when he started to become well-known, even Nicolas himself had believed that his plans to merge two completely different magic systems were utter nonsense. He had been sensible enough not to say anything, however. After all, hadn't people told him that he was doing things the wrong way if he wanted to get the Philosopher's Stone?

Soon enough, he knew that silence had been the right choice. Clow did accomplish his goal, and became very famous for it – “an annoying side effect”, as he called it. He grew stronger and wiser, even if he never quite grew up.

 

It wasn't until many, many years later that Nicolas met a wizard nearly as promising as Clow; but when he did, he could tell that it had been worth the wait. Although young Albus Dumbledore's preferred field of study was Transfiguration, he proved to be quite a gifted alchemist as well. After several years of correspondence, Nicolas had no doubts of his talent.

He convinced the young man to join him in his research about dragon blood, and Albus's curiosity got the better of him. It turned out to be a good decision for both of them. The project was a greater success than Nicolas had expected.

As if repeating history, fame and a reputation for eccentricity came to Albus at the same time. He didn't seem to mind the odd looks, though. Even now, well into his forties, he kept his love for sweets and brightly coloured clothes.

 

With two friends as powerful and well-known as those, it was very difficult to find a moment when they were both free. But Nicolas was determined to introduce them to each other, even if he had to wait years to do it; they all had time to spare, anyway.

It would have been a crime if two wizards like Clow Reed and Albus Dumbledore didn't meet each other. Who knew what kind of great things could they do together? And, all modesty aside, who knew what all _three_ of them would be able to do?

Finally, Nicolas had his chance. As soon as the occasion presented itself, he invited them both to his house, eager to see the results of that reunion.

Ten minutes after they arrived, he was already regretting it. Apparently, he had focused on the wrong aspects of his friends' personalities.

Great things, indeed.

 

Now the latest alchemy prodigy was feeding sherbet lemons to Cerberus while the most powerful wizard in the world asked him where had he bought the fabric for his star-patterned, midnight blue robes, and the only known owner of a Philosopher's Stone was seriously considering banging his head against a wall.

At least it seemed that Yue agreed with him.


End file.
